Guide:Breeding Horses
Breeding horses on FarmVille is an activity on FarmVille. It requires the construction of either the Horse Hall, Horse Paddock, or the Horse Stable. Available Breeds There are several kinds of horses in FarmVille. A full list can be found at the page Horse (disambiguation). Most of these horses are limited edition, and can only be obtained for a limited time (for Farm Cash). But, there are some that may be obtained through various other means. Note that categories on this page are based on what a foal transforms into when placed inside the Nursery Barn, NOT any real life definition of the breed. These categories are: Horse or Regular Horse (Black Horse), Draft (Cream Draft Horse), Mini or Miniature (Cream Mini Horse), and Pony (Light Blue Pony or Quarter Pony). Horse Hall Method Horse Paddock Method The Horse Paddock method is the simplest method: Whenever a Horse Paddock is harvested, there is a chance to find a foal (one to keep and one to share) of the same type as the adult horse contained in the Horse Paddock. Horse Stable Method The Horse Stable method is more complex. It requires a farmer to have a completed Horse Stable, and have inside the Horse Stable either: at least one (1) of any permanent stallion; OR at least one (1) Mare AND at least one (1) Stallion of any type. When collecting from the Horse Stable, the farmer will be alerted if a foal was born. Having more specimens of a particular breed of horse in your stable will increase the chances of finding a foal associated with that breed. Special Notes on Stallions in the Horse Stable You may only have up to the maximum capacity of permanent stallions (of any type) in your stable at any time. However, you may only shelter a Wandering Stallion if there are no other stallions in your stable. If there is a permanent stallion (for example Clydesdale Stallion) in the stable, there is a chance of producing a foal whether or not there are any other horses in the stable. Harvesting and Adopting In order to find a foal in the Horse Stable, it must contain either: * at least one (1) of any permanent stallion; * OR at least one (1) Mare AND at least one (1) Stallion of any type. When collecting from the Horse Stable, the farmer will be alerted if a foal was born. Having more examples of a particular breed of horse in your stable will increase the chances of finding a foal associated with that breed. A Wandering Stallion won't influence the color of his foal, so the foal is always the same breed as its dam (mare). The farmer cannot keep the foals that are found, but they become available for up to 5 of the farmer's neighbors to adopt. Multiple Breeding The stable automatically takes on the ready status of the last animal placed in it. In the case of horses, which take three days before becoming ready to harvest outside, anything at 34% or over will therefore render the stable 100% ready for harvesting. The stable will then revert to a non-harvestable state until another animal is placed in the stable, where it will again take on the ready state of the animal. If a large number of ready Horses (either stallions or mares) are available, then this can be repeated multiple times. Baby Playpen Nursery Barn If a farmer places an adopted foal into the Nursery Barn it will eventually grow up into an adult Black Horse, Cream Draft Horse, Cream Mini Horse, or a Light Blue Pony. Farmers who raise foals to adulthood may keep the adult version. They can also celebrate their success by sharing a foal that is the baby version of the newly transformed horse with their neighbors. Nursery Barn Horse Table Horses in the following table transform into Black Horses, and give Black Foals as neighbor rewards. Nursery Barn Draft Horse Table Horses in the following table transform into Cream Draft Horses, and give Cream Draft Foals as neighbor rewards. Nursery Barn Mini Horse Table Horses in the following table transform into Cream Mini Horses, and give Cream Mini Foals as neighbor rewards. Nursery Barn Pony Tables Light Blue Pony Horses in the following table transform into the Light Blue Pony, and give Blue Pony Foals as neighbor rewards. Quarter Pony Horses in the following table transform into the Quarter Pony, and give Quarter Foals as neighbor rewards. See Also * Breeding Cattle * Breeding Pigs * Breeding Sheep * Mystery Egg * Horse Studio Category:Market Category:Breeding horses Category:Horse Category:Guides